


Beat It On Down The Line

by DRHPaints



Series: Willy and Delaney [3]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, The To Do List (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After reading an article on mutual masturbation in a magazine, Delaney and Willy decide to try it out together.
Relationships: Willy McLean/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Willy and Delaney [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Beat It On Down The Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> For those who are curious, the title comes from a song of the same name by The Grateful Dead. Seemed appropriate, ha.

Willy plopped down on the couch, bowl of crackers in hand as Delaney sat beside him flipping through a magazine. “Hmm…”

“What?” Raising a dark eyebrow, Willy rifled around, selecting another cracker.

Delaney narrowed her eyes. “Oh, just this article, it’s, um…” Biting her lip to hide her smile, Delaney shrugged. “Pretty interesting.”

“Oh yeah?” Willy asked after he swallowed. “What’s it about?”

“Well…” Turning back to the first page, Delaney cleared her throat. “It’s about...about mutual masturbation.”

The rotations of Willy’s sharp jaw slowed. “What like...doing a handjob and fingering at the same time?” Furrowing his brow, Willy struggled to comprehend how there could be enough to say on that subject to warrant an entire three page spread.

“No, um…” Delaney shook her head. “Like...like masturbating. But...in front of each other.” Sliding her eyes over to Willy, he turned down the corners of his pink lips appraisingly.

“Oh.” Nodding in understanding, Willy brushed the crumbs from his fingers. “That...sounds pretty hot, actually.”

Bobbing her head, Delaney examined a paragraph. “Yeah, it says, ‘Couples who utilize this technique not only have the opportunity to be more vulnerable with one another, but get the chance to see exactly how their partner experiences pleasure when no one is watching, making future sexual encounters more enjoyable.’”

“Huh.” Willy shifted his stubbled jaw to the side, locking into Delaney with his cobalt eyes. Drumming his fingers on the back of the couch, they stared at one another in silence. “So…” Puffing out his cheeks, Willy raised a broad shoulder. “You wanna try it out then?”

Delaney nodded eagerly. “Yeah.” Chuckling, they stood and scurried to the bedroom. 

As they disrobed, Delaney reflected on her time with Willy thus far. Approaching six months together, Willy was a familiar fixture around her apartment. Sure, that was partially to spare him the frustration of sleeping on Rusty’s couch, but mostly Delaney enjoyed Willy’s presence. Willy spent the occasional day shoveling driveways for extra cash, but with oodles of free time, it comforted Delaney to find Willy waiting for her when she got home from an arduous day of changing sheets and vacuuming halls at the hotel. 

Delaney was amazed when, annoyed by Rusty and Derrick’s presence now that he didn’t have the pool as a barrier, Willy started attending community education classes. Getting in for free as a city employee, first Willy took an introductory cooking course, and soon Delaney was greeted after every shift by puttanesca. And chili. And even, eventually, rosemary chicken with garlic potatoes and roasted brussel sprouts.

When Christmas rolled around and it came time to exchange their gifts, Delaney had no idea that for the previous five weeks Willy hunkered over a desk, frowning his prominent eyebrows and fiddling his large hands as he learned about book binding. Presenting her with a lovely forrest green journal containing creamy ridged paper, Delaney clutched a hand to her chest at his thoughtful craftsmanship.

“No…” Willy chuckled, tapping the cover. “Open it up, silly.”

Cracking the cover, as Delaney paged through her throat tightened and the pressure behind her eyes built. On every other page, Willy’s tidy scrawl painstakingly listed at the top a different prompt to inspire her writing. Everything from  _ ‘What’s one toy that stands out to you from childhood? Why? What would it be like to play with it today?’ _ to  _ ‘What’s one thing you’re afraid of that’s uncommon? What would a character who loved that thing instead act like? _ ’ and  _ ‘Describe your favorite part of your body. Write about what makes it special. _ ’ In addition, Willy decorated the pages with tiny notes of encouragement. Whisps of  _ ‘You got this, Del’  _ or  _ ‘Keep going _ ’ and  _ ‘Love your work’ _ that made her throw her arms around Willy’s broad shoulders and pepper every inch of his scratchy face she could reach with kisses.

As it turned out, it was a fortuitous gift because, on a strict budget herself, Delaney wrote Willy a story in return. Fingers crinkling the paper, Delaney chewed her lip, shifting her weight from side to side as she handed it over to him.

“Um, well…” Retracting her arm quickly, Delaney wrung her hands. “I don’t...I don’t know if it’s any good. But...I hope. Well, I hope you like it, so…” Voice sinking, Delaney nodded hastily as Willy glanced down at the page with a smile. “I’ll just...I’m going to go in the room. I don’t want to watch you read it.” Delaney tossed up her palms and scurried away, Willy giggling and shaking his head at her as she went.

The fantasy tale of a warrior woman determined to discover her true identity, Willy appreciated how Delaney always made her heroines total badasses, and when the main character, Zoriah, came across a bard, Wulf, singing obnoxiously by the lake and immediately found him irritating, Willy grinned. 

Of course Zoriah and Wulf eventually fell for one another, and though it was rocky, it was also incredibly sweet. Not to mention, devastatingly hot. When Willy finished the last sentence, padding to the bedroom, only to find Delaney slumbering during his perusal of her work, he felt mildly guilty at the amount of noise he made while changing into his pajamas. But when a wound up Willy caused her to snort herself awake, Delaney didn’t mind in the slightest.

But by far, Delaney’s favorite moment in Willy’s quest for self-improvement came when, throat dry and red eyed, he scanned the community ed catalog and muttered, “Huh. Salsa dancing. Could be cool.”

Delaney chalked it up to a stoned musing. Never thought it would truly come to fruition. But Willy, annoyed by his expanding winter belly and self-conscious about the occasions when he and Delaney would go to the bar, Delaney wanting to dance and Willy finding himself stiff and uncoordinated, went all in. 

Before long they were pushing back the coffee table and aggravating the neighbors with thumping music as a wiggling Willy twirled her around the living room, treating Delaney to the merengue, the tango, and half a dozen other offerings. Though the swirling of Willy’s narrow hips and the guiding of his large hands regularly meant the two of them didn’t see a dance through to the last step, tumbling to the carpet in a twisting pile of lustful limbs.

Now, clothes shed and bed before them, Willy looked between Delaney and the mattress questioningly. “Alright, so...how do you want to do this?”

Hands on her bare hips, Delaney furrowed her brow. “Laying on our sides? Sound good?”

“Yeah.” Willy nodded, sticking out his lower lip. “Do you, um…” Glancing around the room, Willy tapped his fingers on his thick thighs. “Have kleenex? Or should I get a towel?”

Tilting her head, Delaney blinked. “What for?” Willy just gave her a look before his cobalt eyes slid down to his quarter-mast cock. “Oh…” With a half chuckle, Delaney nodded. “Right. Hang on.” Delaney disappeared to the hall closet, returning with a box of tissue and passing them to Willy, who placed them on the bedside stand before they crawled onto opposite sides of the mattress.

“Alright, well…” Delaney bit her lip. Willy lifted a hand toward her face, but Delaney retracted. “Maybe…” Studying him, Delaney shrugged. “Maybe we should see how long we can go without touching each other.”

Tiny smile playing over his pink lips, Willy nodded. “Oooh yeah, I like that. Hot.” Willy peeked down at himself. “So...do you want me to start, or…?”

Delaney grinned sheepishly. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Chuckling, Willy licked his wide palm, a gesture which for some reason left Delaney tingling, before his length fingers encircled his half hard cock. Willy slid the paper thin skin down, twisting his wrist slowly in the upstroke, an audible exhale escaping his flared nostrils as Delaney watched him stiffen beneath his own touch. 

Sensing a pulse within herself as she observed Willy’s ministrations, Delaney delicately brushed her fingertips over her breasts, noticing Willy’s dark blue eyes drop immediately to study her massaging hands when she began tweaking her own nipples. 

Fully erect, Willy gave his massive cock a generous tug, rounded teeth catching his bottom lip, and as one of her hands flowed down her abdomen, Delaney used the opportunity to admire Willy’s body.

Willy’s arms, muscles flexing and releasing as he worked over himself, an oil drill plumbing the depths of passion. His chest, somehow the perfect combination of solid and supple, its firm surface reassuring, while at the same time possessing black hair almost inexplicably soft. Willy’s belly, and its beloved buddies, his love handles. Delaney knew he was a bit self conscious about them. She also knew Willy wasn’t going to control his munchies anytime soon, and she relished the opportunity to give him an adoring squeeze, or snuggle up against his plush warmth on a chilly night.

And his legs. Holy hell, did Willy have a fantastic set of stems. At first, Delaney wrote them off as the product of constant access to swimming. But after a few weeks of hanging out, she noticed Willy didn’t dip his toes in the water frequently, so she couldn’t fathom how his long, pale legs were so ridiculously shapely. And of course, Delaney loved Willy’s big, beautiful cock. Considerable length and girth aside, Delaney merely appreciated its exquisite appearance. Sometimes she had a silly thought that, if there were a team of people out there in the world designated the task of creating the perfect dick, they would likely turn up one exactly like Willy’s. A hefty curve, but not comically so. Wide, pronounced head. Veins under the skin with the exact right amount of translucency. On more than one occasion Delaney caught herself simply looking it over, maybe poking a little, until Willy squirmed, cleared his throat, and she was reminded that, while Willy would never pressure her, he might appreciate Delaney doing more than gawk at his junk if she was in the mood.

But as Delaney began gently petting the lips of her pussy, as was so often the case, her favorite part of Willy was his face. Oceanic eyes glued to her own, expression trapped somewhere between relaxation and anticipation, the muscle in his sharp jaw flickered beneath the stubble as Willy clenched his teeth.

_ Okay. Slow down _ . Examining Delaney, Willy was fascinated. In videos Willy watched of women touching themselves, he never saw anything like this. Those were all frantic rubbing and frankly unbelievable screaming. But Delaney took her time. While Willy steadily jerked his turgid cock, it seemed there were few places on her body Delaney didn’t touch. Caressing her breasts, kneading her thighs, even combing back her own scarlet tresses. For Willy, it was quite the education.

Though he was pretty sure Delaney was satisfied with their bedroom activities, after all, they did get a noise complaint from the landlord last month after he made her scream with such intensity the neighbors couldn’t bear it anymore, Willy still took notes. Apparently, on her own, the build up to her clit for Delaney was a marathon, not a sprint. Willy couldn’t imagine. Sure, there were instances when he would tease himself a little. Try to drag things out to get his toes curling and slap a hand over his own mouth in the end. But 99% of the time, Willy yanked hard and fast, calling up the filthiest images possible in his mind, eager to cross the finish line.

So as he watched Delaney finally part herself, dipping inside to circle her dewy clit, Willy loosened his grip in an effort to hang on. “Would you…” Willy swallowed, brushing back one of his long, silky strands as he looked down at her thighs. “Could you spread your legs? Maybe?”

“Oh.” Delaney nodded, bending a knee to expose the glistening pink flesh and angling herself to Willy’s view. “Sure.”

“Mmm…” Folding his lips under, Willy mirrored her, leg drawn up and giving his warm palm a single thrust. “Yeah…” Willy’s mouth filled with saliva as Delaney traced her clit, and he took in her hardened nipples. “So, um....” Swallowing, Willy slithered down to fondle his balls. “What do you think about? When do you this? On your own, I mean?”

“Well…” Delaney scooped moisture from her depths, slathering it over herself. “A lot of different things. But one of my favorites is...well, I have this fantasy. It’s stupid.” A breathy chuckle escaped Delaney as she adjusted her head on the pillow. “Really unrealistic, but...I like to imagine you, well...we’re at the pool. And you’re just kind of lounging in a chair, right? And maybe you fell asleep or something, but, you wake up hard, so...so I get on my knees…”

Willy squeezed the wide head of his cock. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Delaney nodded insistently, licking her lips as she made the first direct pass over her tender clit. “And I start sucking you. In front of everyone. And you just…” A sigh trickled from Delaney as she allowed her eyes to fall closed, fiddling herself and rolling into her fingers. “Fuck my face. Hard. And…” Swallowing Delaney grabbed her breast with her free hand to grope herself. “You hold my head down and cum in my throat with everyone watching.”

“Oh  _ fuck… _ ” Flinty voice breaking, Willy’s eyes fluttered shut and he stilled his wrist, taking a deep breath. “That’s...that’s hot.”

Rutting into her hand, Delaney moaned. “Yeah…” The urge to reach out and touch Willy was nearly irresistible, but Delaney stopped her fingers halfway across the mattress. “What about you?”

“I, um…” Willy etched his frenulum with his big thumb. “Well, I guess mine’s not that

different. I have one where we go to the movies and…” Juicing the tip of his cock, Willy closed his eyes with a deep hum of satisfaction. “I start going down on you. Just bury my face in between those legs.” A slow, sexy smirk blossomed on Willy’s wide mouth and his dark eyebrows shot up. “And you have to try to stay quiet while I’m licking you, but of course…” Willy emitted a shuddering breath as his sizable hand glided down his cock. “You can’t.”

“ _ Yes… _ ” Moaning, Delaney rolled onto her back, sliding two fingers rapidly alongside her sopping clit. “I love it when you go down on me, Willy.  _ Fuck _ , you feel so good…”

Willy scooched in close, inhaling the scent of Delaney’s sweating skin. “I love it.” Breath shallow, Willy touched a kiss to her shoulder as he tipped forward into his own grasp with a groan. “I love the way you taste.”

Flipping back to her side, their lips were an inch apart as Delaney rutted into her twiddling fingers, wet and needy while her heels kicked over the sheets. “ _ Fuck, Willy! Yes! I love sucking your cock! I love when you’re in my mouth! Cum in my throat! Fuck! Fuck! _ ”

Panting mouths and humping hands, Delaney and Willy closed the gap between them on the mattress, lips locking in a feverish, sloppy kiss. 

“ _ Oh Del! Del, fuck!”  _ Willy whispered, breaking away as his wrist flashed over his cock, eyes squinching and face distorting.

Thrumming her engorged clit wildly, Delaney’s eyes rolled as she shook. “ _ Willy! Willy, yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Hurriedly craning his neck to snatch a handful of tissues behind him, Willy whimpered helplessly and pounded his sensitive cock, body curling forward with teeth bared. “ _ Del! Fuck! Yes! Yes! _ ” Face half in the pillow, a grunting whine huffed out of him as Willy’s hips jumped, warm cum wetting the kleenex as his crisp jaw dangled and his muscular legs quivered.

Delaney cupped Willy’s rough cheek, claiming his gasping pink lips. Tongues swimming, they broke away with a smile before Willy got up to throw away the tissues, returning to join Delaney in bed. Delaney nestled into his tall frame, Willy’s powerful arm tucking around her as he planted a kiss atop her auburn hair. Willy and Delaney drifted, awash in gratitude for their mutual trust and companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
